Hot and Cold
by Eglrivergrl
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! Grissom,Catherine,Sara and Greg end up following a serial killer to Northern Wisconsin, where the met an interesting bunch of people in the local law enforcement, Hint of GSR
1. Eagle River,WI

Title: Hot and Cold

Author: Eglrivergrl

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CSI

Spoilers: lets pretend for the sake of this fic that the miniature killer never existed

Summary: Grissom, Catherine,Sara and Greg end up following a serial killer to Northern Wisconsin, where the met up with an interesting bunch of members of the local law enforcement.

A.N. : this is my first fanfic,go easy on me, also all mistakes are mine because I don't have a beta(hint,hint)

* * *

**EAGLE RIVER, WISCONSIN 9:00 AM**

A fresh new fallen white snow littered the ground and the pine trees. The forest looked like an image out of a child's story book. The wind was blowing slightly cause small amounts of snow to fall to the ground with each gust. It was the perfect winter, one of which many people in the Northwoods dreamed about, the day where you would call in sick because the trails were just calling your name. These were the winter days that were worth living for.

White dust filled the air as the fast moving snowmoblie rode over the new fallen snow. It was a tight winding trail with many hairpin curves. The purple and green snowmobile looked like a blur darting thought the many trees that lined the trail. The snowmoblie reached an unanticipated turn cause the driver of the snowmobile to vear off the trail and into a ditch of powdered snow. The driver landed in a puff of white dust. A maroon colored snowmobile began to approach the fallen driver.

The driver of the other snowmobile parked off to the side of the trail. The driver, who was wearing a bright yellow helmet, and a black snowsuit, started walking towards their fallen comrade. "Jesus Novak, you don't NEED to go that fast. We won't be late." Said the snowmobiler in the yellow helmet. The other driver was now on their feet a walking towards the tipped sled with the other person in tow. "Yeah, well you know me, I always have to be the first one to any event!" said the snowmobiler as they were climbing back on the snowmobile. "Bullshit, your always the last person there!" Responeded the yellow helmet wearing person. "Yeah I guess your right, now move over so a can move my sled, then we can take a short break." Replied the snowmobiler, who tugged on the rope making the machine sputtered to life.

The person parked the snowmoblie then looked back at the where it was previously sitting, the yellow helmeted person in the same spot staring down at the ground. "What the hell Andi, did I run over another dead animal?"shouted the driver who was walking towards the women who's face turned pale. After walking up along side the women the driver relised what made the women turn pale and stop dead in her tracks. Amongst the white snow, there laid a bloody, mutilated corpse. The driver finally spoke after a long pause. "Well there's something you don't see everyday, and I hate to break it to you but I think were going to be late."

* * *

A.N. : Sorry it was short, please comment if you liked it so far, and give any advice, thanks much appreciated! 


	2. Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own...maybe i'll get them for Easter

A/N: sorry it took so long to post..thanks to my awesome beta sidlechick87****

**5:50 Las Vegas, NV **

The striking yellow sun had begun to peak its way over the mountains in the east. It gave the sky a red/golden glow, the sky looking like a pastel watercolor painting. At the time the sun started to rise would normally be about the same time most people started their day. However, this was not the case for the members of graveshift at CSI (who had been up for the past twenty-one hours busily working at two scenes, and were just wrapping up at the one they were at now).

Gil Grissom stood, looking out at the sun making its way into the sky, a simple blue house with currently holding the members of LVPD as the walked around, finishing the last of their pointed tasks. Catherine came out of the front door of the house and walked towards Grissom, who in turn was standing in the middle of the yard looking out at the sunrise, ignoring the world around him.

"That's the sun. It comes up every morning and sets every night." Said Catherine said sarcastically as she made her way to his side.

"Red at night sailors delight, red in the morning sailors warning." Grissom said dully as turned his head to face the woman at his side.

"Thanks for the advice; I was planning on take out my sailboat today." Catherine said with another shot of sarcasm accompanied by a tight smile.

Grissom turned readily to explain the origin of the saying when she held out her hand to say stop. "I don't need to know the history of your… wise words, however would you like to explain why you're out here and not helping Warrick and I look for evidence, which apparently is our job… and possibly yours…." Catherine asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"We've been searching that house for evidence since nine last night, my eyes just simply needed a break." Grissom muttered now looking back at the sky. Catherine shot him a strange look before turning back to the house.

"Well when you're done playing weatherman, come back inside and help us we need three pairs of eyes." She threw at him, over her shoulder.

He listened for Catherine's foot steps to fade before Grissom trudged back to the house. He was tired; they had been at the scene for at least ten hours. Not to mention the scene before that.

The house turned crime scene had been the location of a gang war, leaving two bodies and over 300 shell casings that the team had collected so far.

Warrick opened the front door harshly and nearly ran into Grissom, who was now making his way up the steps.

"Sorry boss didn't know you were there." Warrick said while balancing two boxes of evidence in his arms.

"We done with the bedroom yet?" Grissom asked holding the barely hinged door open for Warrick.

"Dug approximately twenty more bullets out of the walls in the kitchen, only few left. Catherine's just finishing up." He replied walking toward the Denali.

Grissom nodded curtly and continued his way into the house, walking past the multiple boxes of evidence that had accumulated in the small hallway. Making his way into the kitchen where Catherine was placing a bullet into an evidence bag, he stopped and waited for her to look up.

"Done admiring the sun?" she spoke as he entered the room, not even bothering to look up.

Ignoring her snide remark, he walked over to her and slipped on his gloves before he began to work on getting out one of the last remaining bullets in the wall.

"So what's the grand total?" He asked, distracted.

"Around 350 or so, they had machine guns, teenage boys with handguns is bad enough, let along guns of that power." She replied shaking her head.

Grissom passed the bullet he had collected from the wall for Catherine to add to the small pile she had accumulated before tugging at his gloves.

"Thank god that's over, I need to go home and try to get some sleep before next shift." Catherine said picking up her kit and heading for the door, Grissom in tow.

Warrick was placing the last remaining boxes of evidence into the truck as Catherine and Grissom headed down the walkway.

"You've been quiet," Catherine spoke walking side-by-side with Grissom. "I mean more than usual."

Grissom just shrugged.

She looked up at him, "Your still thinking about our last case?"

"The last two cases." He said looking away.

"We'll get him next time, or hopefully there won't be a next time," she offered a small smile.

When they reached the Denali Warrick grabbed the last of the evidence from Catherine and shut the tailgate.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Catherine let out a small laugh, "I've been ready to go for the last ten hours."

* * *

A/N: next post should be in a couple days 


End file.
